US 2007/0015485 A1 discloses the practice of connecting an audio player wirelessly to a transmitter provided in a motor vehicle in order to be able to use loudspeakers of the radio system of the motor vehicle to deliver sound signals from the audio player to the interior of the motor vehicle.